


You Jumped, Then you fell

by SomeSuperHero



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Female Reader, Flashbacks, Self Harm, a bit of fluff( for later chapters), sucide attempt, sucide mentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSuperHero/pseuds/SomeSuperHero
Summary: After an attempt to kill yourself, you are saved by Team TARDIS, the you fall for the one you fear the most.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ... Don't judge me.
> 
> I will write more chapters.
> 
> Y

You looked at the murky waters below you and the bridge. You listened to the clinking of rocks in your pockets, adding weight to you. Y/N reviewed the last few years in your head, trying to find a decent memory, trying to find a reason not to do this, but nothing came up.

Your parents died when you were eleven, leaving you with an aunt and uncle. Your aunt just ignored you, which was okay, you supposed, but your uncle was a drinker and a man of violence. When your aunt was found dead, around fifteen, you suspected him. He knew your suspicions, but constantly beat it into your head that it wasn't his fault. It was The Sheflied Police Department's fault..... It was stupid to believe him, but he was an officer himself.

 After her death, he was even more violent, which was definitely saying something. "Nobody's going to save you, especially not the poilce. After all, we are all partners at the station." He always said, as you braced for the first punch of the night.

 He was right. Nobody came to answer the screams of pain and you were not stupid enough to tell anyone. Two weeks before, your eighteenth birthday, he died of over consumption, leaving you with no home, no family, no money, no friends, and a unfinished high school education.

 You climbed the railing. On shore of the river, you saw four people and something blue tucked in the woods. You waited for them to turn away, just hoping they would have to watch.  You took a deep breath, closed your eyes and jumped.  

\--------

 The first thing you felt was the pain. A throbbing pain was beating agiast your head. Death was supposed to be quick and peaceful. There was only one other time you felt this kind of pain and that was going to an emergency room after was pushed out the two story window..... You dismissed the thought.

   Your eyes didn't adjust fully, due to the pain, but you saw two women leaning over you. You wanted to yell at them just to make it linger. But you couldn't even make a sound. You heard one very fast mumbling, and only caught words such as "TARDIS, " Energy, " and "Sonic." The other was just listening. Only two out of the words were real, but you couldnt dwell on what a TARDIS was

Suddenly, you felt something warm wash over you and an orange glow covered your eyes. With this you blacked out again.

\------

 When you woke the second time, the pain numbed down by a lot. It was still there, just turned down. The second thing you noticed this time was that one of the women from earlier was leaning against the door, looking at something in the hallway of wherever you were. You looked around. It appeared to be a medical room.

   You sat up, a hand went to your head. You groaned in slight pain. The woman turned around.

   "Are you feeling better?" She asked, sitting beside you, as you didn't answer. You pulled your knees up to your chest. 

   "Y/N?" You looked around the medical room. One the table beside the bed was four piles of rocks and a super old, bent library card.

    "Who are you?" You asked, biting your lower lip.

    "Yaz Khan. You had a broken jaw and a small crack in your skull." 

     Tears started down your face. "Wouldn't be the first time." You said. She put an arm around you, but shrugged it off. 

    "Why did you want to kill yourself?" Yaz asked. You whiped your eyes. At first you didn't want to tell her. Questions where the first thing you avoided. They lead to suggestions that resulted in a "Sorry , Ma'am. You should have told the police two years ago, when he was alive." 

   Then you told her everything. Well almost everything from the moment two drunks crashed into your parents car to the moment you started collections rocks of all shapes and sizes off the sidewalk. Yaz listened, carefully, and didn't interrupt, so it was better.

  "He was the last of my  _fa-. Well, he was the last source of help._ I knew I couldn't tell anyone, certainly not the police. They would not care." You got up and went to the door, placing your forehead and hand on the door.

    "Your uncle was the one who told you that, right? He was lying, Y/N, and by the sounds of it. That wasn't the first time....." You faced her.    

    "How do you know?" You asked with genuine curiosity.  

     "I am a police officer, myself. I would never hurt---," Yaz amitted. You opened the door and ran out. You held onto the walls for support. After a few dozen turned, switching direction each time, you came into a large room.

   Crystals lined the walls meeting in the center of the room, with dozens of controls. The blond woman was standing there as well as the two men you saw outside. They watched you as you fell to the floor, immediately my the other woman sat beside you.

 "It'll be alright ," she said, putting her arms around you. You didn't believe her, and you didn't trust the other one. You pulled away.

  You heard Yaz enter, and immediately backed away. You felt the cold wall against your back.

 "Y/N?" She asked, you looked at her, and she saw the fear in your eyes. "Are you afraid of me?" 

   You nodded. You knew it was dumb, being afraid. Honestly, you were acting like a child. The healer, the doctor, asked," Why?" 

    "H-he was an officer of law, too. He said they stuck together," You told them.

     "Yaz wouldn't hurt a fly... Well, maybe she would. She wouldn't kill a fly. I have a no kill rule. Flies are annoying, but you know what I mean," the doctor said.

   "Yaz would never hurt you," the older guy said. He had the most kind eyes you ever saw, so you looked at her. 

   "Promise?" You asked, rubbing my eyes. She sat beside you. You flinched, but then relaxed a little. You guessed they deserved a little trust after saving you.

 "So, Y/N, this is The Doctor... Ryan and Graham," Yaz pointed to each in turn.  "Welcome aboard the TARDIS. To clear it up. It's a space/ time traveling police box that is bigger on the inside." 

  "Are you joking?" You asked getting up. The others looked at each other and then to you. 

 "Nope..... Sorry," they all said in sync. The Doctor hopped up.

  "Come check this out," Ryan said, opening a door. 

  Your mouth went slightly agape, then formed a smile.

  You were in space. Clustered of stars and planets surrounded the blue police box. 

    "Oh, no," Yaz said," She going to say it. Don't say it, Y/N, don't say it." 

     Your own suppressed Yorkshire accent broke through. 

     "Oh, brilliant!" You said. Everyone broke out laughing, except The Doctor and you. You looked at her and shrugged. You were kind of glad you weren't the only one who didn't get it. 

 You smiled. It was the first smile in a while, but it faded as quickly as it appeared.

   

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm American and don't know a lot of British termology.  
>  Also, I wanted this chapter to be longer. Next week I am not posting any work. Also fluff is coming.... I promise...   
>  I also have to go back and finish the Doctor and the rasict

It had been around four hours since your jump. You were sitting on the floor with your back against the wall, listening to The Doctor fix the TARDIS. She seemed to be able to speak to it, and with mechanical beeps it talked back. The police box was annoyed that rocks were aboard the ship, and some how got jammed in the console. You had said you would help, but The Doctor told you that she was okay fixing it herself. You considered trying to explore the ever expanding corridors and rooms, but it got a bit tiredsome after the fourth time the TARDIS redirected you to the console room. The problem was that----.

   "Okay, Y/N. She won't put in a fifth bedroom, but I think Yaz has a double bed."

  You looked at The Doctor. "Double bed?" 

   "She means bunk-bed." Yaz came into the room, smiling slightly.

    "Yep, bunk-bed," The Doctor said it as if that was a new word. The TARDIS beeped. "Stop being rude." Both you and Yaz looked at the ceiling.

   "She threatened to take that out, too." 

     "Look, I'm sorry, okay, TARDIS." You stood up, feeling ridiculous. Then there was a hum. The Doctor put her hand on the controls, whispering," She said sorry." Then another beep. The Doctor turned. "There we go."

  You turned away from both of them. You bit your bottom lip and thought sarcasticly,"This will be fun."  

   Yaz's room was mainly different shades of blue. The walls were sky blue. The dresser was a purple blue, and the wooden frame of the beds was the colo(u)r of the TARDIS. Even the blankets on the bed was a blue/ green color. 

 "Interesting choice of colour," You said, not really knowing what to do. You were just smiling.

  "I asked for something blue, but I think it is a bit overboard," Yaz amitted,"Here." She rummaged through the dresser taking out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. She tossed them to you and pointed to another door. "You can take a shower. Don't get any thoughts, I getting the top bunk." 

    You walked in the bathroom and set the chothes on the counter. You looked in the mirror and sighed. Your e/c eyes were getting less pericing and more dull daily. You stopped really caring about your looks a very long time ago, if at all. You turned on the water, and shrugged out of the river jacket. The polo shirt you had on under that was faded and had a few holes, but you hid them with the jacket. After that you didn't look in the mirror. There were some scars that you didn't want to see.

   You crawled into the bed. It was a bed. Not perfect, but it close.

    "Hey, Y/N?" You looked up at the under side of the bed and hummed in response. "How old are you?" 

     You opened you eyes. "What is the date on Earth?" She told you. You looked around in the darkness, trying to remember. "I'll turn twenty-one next month." You stared into the darkness. "How long have you been aboard the TARDIS? Where have you been?" 

  Yaz started to tell you about The Doctor crashing through the roof of a train. This time you listened. It was nice listening to her voice, even if you didn't want to admit it. You don't know what story, Yaz was in the middle of when you felt asleep, but woke you up in a daze. It was dark.

  Your hands were in a fists and tears were forming.  You opened your hands, feeling the coolness of the sheets. You heard soft snoring. Then you remembered. Right....  You quickly wiped your eyes. "It's okay, Y/N," you whispered to yourself, sitting up.

   You changed back into your clothes, not being able to see. You felt around for the door and tip-toed out without a destination. The TARDIS led you to the kitchen, wher The Doctor was eating a fried eggs sandwich and custard creams.  

  You sat beside her. "Y/N, what are you doing awake?" "Couldn't sleep, I guess. What about you?" 

    "I don't need sleep as often as you humans do." She wasn't human...... Okay, then. 

  This was getting stranger by the moment. Just some stranger things. A police box.. Space... Aliens.... 

   You looked at The Doctor. 

  "What's wrong?" 

   "I'm mad. He drove me to the brink of insanity." You chuckled and looked at the TARDIS celing. 

  

     

    

 


End file.
